


Dress me up, take me down

by crimson_calamity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty mild though, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_calamity/pseuds/crimson_calamity
Summary: Jaebum should really have learned by now that once Jinyoung has an idea in his head, he won't let go of it until he gets his own way.





	Dress me up, take me down

**Author's Note:**

> hey tagging this stuff is excruciating please enjoy this plot-light sex ~~there's breathplay/choking in this it's quite mild but like if that's smth you're not into u may want to turn back now~~

“Why do I let you talk me into these things?” Jaebum laments, eyes firmly closed. Jinyoung scoffs, making quick work of the zipper up the back of the dress - how the hell did Jinyoung talk him into a dress  _ again _ ? - and messing with the sash around his waist.

“Because you love me and you secretly like it when I push you out of your comfort zone.” Jinyoung says briskly like he knows exactly what he's talking about but as per usual he actually does. Doesn't mean Jaebum isn't going to sulk and grumble his way through this precisely  _ because _ he's actually quietly enjoying not only having the decisions made for him - he's tired, he does enough decision-making day to day at work, it's nice not to have to - but also just wearing this dumb thing. It's weird and not very comfortable but it's not that bad and Jinyoung likes it and  _ he _ likes it when Jinyoung looks at him like he did when he first begrudgingly held the thing up against him, somehow flustered and sharply pleased at the same time with a glint of something hotter behind it, so he'll bear with the weirdness, utterly trusting that if he really had a problem with anything Jinyoung wouldn't hesitate to stop.

“I hate you.” He doesn't and Jinyoung knows it, his answering hum far too smug as he tugs the sash a little tighter. It forces him to stand up straighter, petticoats rustling around his thighs. They tickle. A lot. So do all the ruffles trimming the off-the-shoulder sleeves and the neckline straight across linking them. He can't imagine wearing something like this for any length of time and he now has infinite respect for people who do.

“Open your eyes, hyung.” Jinyoung chirps, finally tying the sash off and grabbing Jaebum's hips through multitudes of fabric, centering him presumably in front of the mirror again. Lips twisting, Jaebum doesn't; for all his acceptance and willingness to do this, it's probably going to take a couple of minutes to steel himself for that. The skirt is pretty short after all and the dress really isn't something that would... flatter his figure as it were. “Hyung,” Jinyoung whines, palms sliding up to squeeze his waist, “please, you look cute.” Unlikely. Jaebum feels his cheeks warm up.

“Are you done dressing me then?” He mumbles reluctantly; Jinyoung hums consideringly, fingers drumming on Jaebum's silk covered waist. It is a shame though, it was kind of nice having Jinyoung do everything. Or, almost everything, he'd accidentally kicked out when Jinyoung tried to put one of the stockings on him right at the beginning and inadvertently tickled the underside of his knee, so he'd let Jaebum handle the other one. 

“Oh!” Jinyoung exclaims suddenly. “Wait I forgot something!” Jaebum sighs and keeps his eyes shut; he cringes at a gentle touch to his neck, goosebumps crawling up his back.

“Warn me if you touch my neck!” He yelps, flushing when Jinyoung snickers and drops his forehead against his bare shoulder, hair tickling even more. This is an incredibly tickly endeavour.

“Sorry-” he doesn't sound it- “I'm going to put something on your neck, okay?” Huffing an okay, Jaebum braces himself and manages not to flinch when he touches him again; he draws something around his throat, fastening it at the back so it sits across his Adam's apple tight enough to stay and for him to feel it when he swallows, but not enough to choke him or anything. “Okay? Not too tight?” Jinyoung's fingertips trace the edge of the choker, thumb pressing to the top of his spine just below the fastening.

“It's fine.” Jaebum mumbles, tingles radiating from his touch. It's almost embarrassing how much Jinyoung affects him but he can't bring himself to mind, not since he can feel Jinyoung's hand trembling slightly, his breathing erratic and having been so since he started dressing Jaebum up. They both affect each other equally it seems, which is somewhat gratifying.

“Open your eyes?” He asks softly, palm sliding down the curve of his neck to rest on his shoulder. Jaebum shivers under his hand and slowly blinks them open; by some accident he's already staring right into Jinyoung's gaze through the mirror over the sink, can't help blushing under it, heavy and warm as it is. He grins, eyes crinkling up and Jaebum thinks he might fall a little deeper for him every time he sees that smile. “Look, hyung.” He murmurs, both hands skimming across his shoulders and down his sides, settling on his waist again; Jaebum's eyes follow them down like they're magnetized and he watches his already pink cheeks get pinker.

He does look a little silly - he is way too broad for the off-the-shoulder look for one thing - but it's not so bad. His waist looks small with the white sash pinching it in, stark against the black silk of the bodice, flaring out into the skirts from there, a thin cover of black over thicker layers of white fabric keeping the shape. It ends mid thigh, sheer black stockings digging into them below it, slightly shiny under the bathroom light.

Dragging his eyes back up, his flush starting to spread down his neck and his hair already a bit messy over his forehead, black leather choker - it's a collar really, only missing a tag; Jaebum swallows down an excess of saliva and shivers - sat about his throat, he meets Jinyoung's eyes again. Something settles in his belly and he feels a lot better all of a sudden because Jinyoung's staring at him like he's the only thing in the universe, eyes sparkling and lips pink from biting at them; he can't look that bad if Jinyoung likes it.

“What do you think?” Jinyoung asks, a hopeful lilt to his voice. Jaebum fights down a smile and lifts a hand, poking at the ruffles around the neckline.

“It's okay.” He answers after a little consideration but it's honest. He doesn't  _ dis _ like it, it's odd and maybe not the most flattering thing to wear but it's cute and he's looked like more of an idiot many times. And Jinyoung clearly likes it a lot, which bumps it up the list a fair amount. Sure enough, he beams, arms winding around Jaebum's waist and his lips pressing gently to the curve of his neck.

“Good.” Is mostly lost into Jaebum's skin, puffs of breath tickling and raising the hairs on the back of his neck. Jaebum smiles, hugging his arms, leaning back into his chest and just letting himself be held up for once. It's nice.

“What now?” He asks quietly. Jinyoung hums and kisses the side of his throat, just above the collar, then steps back, pulling on Jaebum's hips then turning him around. His stockinged feet slip a bit on the tiles, but Jinyoung doesn't seem to mind him clinging onto his arms to stop himself falling.

“Just trust me?” It's a question but there's only one answer.

“Okay.” Jaebum replies easily, a warm feeling blooming in his chest when Jinyoung beams and leans in for a kiss. Eagerly returning it, Jaebum sighs through his nose, just holding onto Jinyoung's forearms and shivering when he nips at his bottom lip and pulls away. Eyes sparkling, he leads Jaebum out of the bathroom, into their bedroom where he plops onto the bed with a sigh, shuffling back so his back’s against the headboard and patting his thighs with a bright grin. Jaebum does as he's asked, albeit with a sigh and a blush, arranging and hoisting up layers of fabric so he can settle himself on Jinyoung's lap, a knee either side of his hips.

“Happy?” He grumbles but it's not that irritable, especially when Jinyoung's answer is written across his beaming face, both hands settling again on Jaebum's waist. He seems to really like it, squeezing where it's pulled in and rubbing up and down his sides, tracing over his ribs through the silk.

“You look so pretty hyung,” he murmurs, tracing fingertips up to the neckline and running one down his sternum, “don't you think?” Jaebum breathes a laugh even as his face heats up some more. “Come here.” He grumbles, grabbing Jaebum's hips and hauling him forward until they're almost chest to chest; the expression in his eyes is almost reverent as he looks up the little height difference given by their positions, sliding a hand higher to cup his cheek and pull him into another kiss. Jaebum's eyes flutter shut, hands finding his shoulders and slipping down his chest, still clad in a white button-up; Jinyoung takes the lead and Jaebum's content to respond, following his tongue, his lips, parting his own wider when prompted and shivering when Jinyoung grips his waist again, fingers digging in a little harder.

“Jinyoung.” His lips shape the word when Jinyoung's mouth moves to his cheek but barely a breath gets pushed behind it. Jinyoung kisses his cheek, down to his jaw and back up to his earlobe, catching it gently between his teeth.

“Jaebum.” He responds softly and Jaebum lets him, shoving away the prickly part of him that wants to tell him he call him hyung. “Jaebummie.” He melts, clutching at Jinyoung's shirt and gasping softly at another nip; it's like he's conditioned now, any semblance of a challenge bleeding out of him whenever Jinyoung calls him that. Pavlov’s dogs eat your heart out. And Jinyoung knows it too, hiding a grin against his cheek before pushing him back enough to smile up at him, eyes twinkling. Jaebum just huffs and turns his face away, lips twisting - it's not a pout - but Jinyoung turns him back, thumb pressing to his lower lip. “I love you.” Though he tries to fight it, Jaebum can't help smiling.

“I love you too.” He mumbles back, eyes slipping shut when Jinyoung kisses him again, first a peck, then another and another to his lips and cheeks and jaw and Jaebum has to shove him off with a laugh. He just giggles, burying his face into Jaebum’s neck and nuzzling closer to make him squirm.

“Thank you for letting me do this.” He eventually whispers, squeezing his waist. Still smiling, Jaebum loops his arms around Jinyoung's neck.

“You don't need to thank me.” He murmurs back, chuckling when Jinyoung leans back to pout up at him.

“Just let me be grateful.” He whines, pecking Jaebum's lips again. Jaebum snorts softly and presses closer, humming happily when Jinyoung's lips part underneath his; his tongue is warm, rolling dexterously over Jaebum's when he pushes it into his mouth. Breathing raggedly through his nose, Jaebum shivers at a gentle bite to his lip and kisses him more insistently, automatically pushing his ass back into Jinyoung's hands when they slide down to grab it through multitudes of skirts only to get hauled in closer so they're flush together. The move breaks the kiss, Jaebum hovering just above Jinyoung with his arms still around his neck and his pulse thudding at the base of his skull; Jinyoung beams, radiant and delighted and Jaebum can feel his interest through his trousers, already getting hard and pressing against his zipper. But then it's not like Jaebum's not halfway there too; he does as he's coaxed and kisses him again, stuttering a sigh through his nose when Jinyoung pushes skirts aside and grinds up into him, only his thin briefs between his dick and Jinyoung's trousers. Nails digging into his shoulders, he rocks his hips down, breaking the kiss to gasp into Jinyoung's neck and bite a small hickey onto his throat when his hands slide under the skirt to trace the edge of the stockings then grab his ass and pull him down more forcefully. 

It's almost no time at all, just a little more kissing and grinding and nails raking down shoulders, before Jinyoung's fully hard but then he's been wound up from the beginning - he loves this, Jaebum knows all too well, he loves taking control of everything down to the details like what they wear, likes to make sure that everything goes well and they both feel as good as possible. It's not like Jaebum isn't into it too, it just takes him a little longer to catch up but soon enough he's almost aching, kisses longer and deeper and the gasps at Jinyoung's groping of his ass breathier and needier.

“Would you ride me Jaebummie?” Jinyoung eventually asks, lips soft against Jaebum's jaw; shivering, Jaebum nods, gripping Jinyoung's biceps and swallowing hard, hips still rocking jerkily into Jinyoung's. Beaming, Jinyoung shifts him back, cupping his face and staring at him for a moment before his gaze flicks to something behind him and it becomes more of a smirk than a smile. “Turn around.” Heaving a sigh, Jaebum does as he's told, again straddling Jinyoung’s lap and bracing his hands on his knees, expecting the hands that immediately find his thighs and slide up, grabbing where they're thickest and squeezing before continuing up to his ass.

It’s only when he lifts his head again that he realises the second part to Jinyoung’s plan - other than better access to his ass - as he’s looking right at himself in the freestanding full-length mirror that stands on the other side of the room. He freezes, staring between his red face and messy hair and hiked up skirt then looking past himself to see Jinyoung already staring back at him, a mischievous smile curving his lips up. Jaebum immediately shuts his eyes.

“Come on Jaebummie, be good and look at me.” Jinyoung whines straight away, gripping both thighs and squeezing again, hands sliding around to tease at the sensitive skin on the inside of them as he pulls Jaebum's hips down so he's sat across his lap. Jaebum shakes his head quickly, breath coming unevenly as his cheeks heat up. With a sigh Jinyoung shifts, sitting forwards and hugging Jaebum's waist, lips pressing to his shoulder. “Please?” He whispers, soft and gentle. Jaebum's brow furrows and he has to swallow a whine, shaking his head silently. “Why not?” Oh, why does he have to break out the disappointed voice?

“It’s- embarrassing.” Jaebum mumbles, cringing in on himself. Jinyoung sighs, breath washing over his shoulder and he squeezes Jaebum's waist.

“Please hyung,” he whispers, “just try it once? I want to show you how pretty you are.” Jaebum scoffs internally and stays quiet, eyes firmly shut and his shoulders hunched. He can feel Jinyoung pouting against his shoulder. “You did in the bathroom.” He almost whines, petulant and grumpy. Jaebum's mouth twists unhappily.

“That's different.” He mutters; it's one thing to see yourself dressed up, another entirely to presumably watch yourself get fucked. Jinyoung sighs quietly.

“Just- please? If you don't like it, I promise I won't ask again.” He sounds more mellow now, genuinely worried as he runs soothing palms up and down Jaebum's thighs. Squirming slightly, Jaebum's shoulders slump from his defensive stance. Why must Jinyoung be so reasonable?

“Okay.” He acquiesces and can almost sense Jinyoung's delighted smile before he drops a kiss onto the back of his neck quickly. Steeling himself, Jaebum opens his eyes and lifts his head. It’s just as bad as he thought; he looks pretty ridiculous and he watches his face get redder, blush spreading down his neck and under the black choker. Jinyoung’s still smiling at him though, gentler and adorable with his eyes crinkling up.

“Not so bad, right?” He murmurs, trailing delicate fingers up Jaebum’s ribs to splay on his chest, palm over his heart. Jaebum keeps his mouth shut and refuses to acknowledge that he’s pouting, chewing on the inside of his cheek and tossing hair out of his eyes, the tips wet with sweat already. “Hyung.” Jinyoung wheedles, blinking wide eyes at him until he sighs. Why must he be so weak for him?

“It’s fine.” He mumbles begrudgingly. It’s embarrassing but not so unpleasant that he won’t do as Jinyoung wants. He grins again and kisses Jaebum’s neck, palms sliding back to his waist and squeezing gently before continuing lower to grip his hips. 

“Lean forwards for me?” He murmurs; Jaebum does as he’s told, skirt falling back down to his thighs, and leans on his hands, watching Jinyoung reach over to grab the lube, dropping it onto the bed next to him and sitting up a little straighter. His palm flattens on Jaebum’s back, pushing him down a little lower while keeping his ass in the air before both hands slide under the skirt to flip it up, skimming up his thighs and splaying over his butt, squeezing gently and kneading like a cat. Jaebum waits for almost a minute but he doesn't do anything else, seems lost in staring at him when, flustered, he glances back over his shoulder. With a huff, Jaebum wriggles, twisting around to smack the side of Jinyoung's arm.

“Come on, do something.” He complains; Jinyoung starts and chuckles, though there's a little blush high on his cheeks. Jaebum sighs and faces the front again, glancing up at the mirror and squirming again at how red he is and the way he pushes his ass back into Jinyoung's hands once he's lubed his fingers up and grabbed it again with his clean hand. He shuts his eyes when Jinyoung pulls his briefs aside, thumb rubbing over his hole before a cool finger presses inside slowly. Thighs trembling a little, Jaebum's chin drops, head hanging between his shoulders and his fingers digging into the sheets. It doesn't hurt at all, even when Jinyoung pulls it back out to push a second in too - he’s still loose from yesterday - twisting and rubbing to slick him up and also-

“There we go.” Jinyoung mumbles under his breath when Jaebum shudders and rocks back into his fingers, the pads of both rubbing firmly over his prostate and sending tingles down his legs and through his stomach, precum dripping from his cock to stain his pants. He just keeps doing it though and Jaebum's elbows threaten to give out, a high groan tearing from his mouth. “Feels good?” Jinyoung teases. Jaebum growls under his breath. Or rather, he tries to but it just comes out like a whine.

“You know it does.” He snaps weakly. Laughing quietly, Jinyoung pulls his fingers out, leaving him clenching around nothing. “No, wh-" He sits up buy freezes again when he hears the sound of a zipper being opened, squirming in anticipation.

“Stay still Jaebummie.” Jaebum does as he's told amusingly quickly, shivering when Jinyoung grabs his hips. “Ready?” He murmurs, pressing a hand flat to Jaebum's back to bend him forwards a little then guiding his cock to Jaebum's ass, just pulling the briefs aside again and rubbing the head against his hole.

“Yes,” he gasps, braced against Jinyoung's thighs, continuing automatically, “please.” Jinyoung's got a grin in his voice when he speaks again, still just teasing him and holding him still with a cautioning hand on his waist so he doesn't try and take matters into his own hands.

“Look at me?” Jaebum squirms but does as he's told - glaring though, he doesn't have to  _ admit _ he likes being obedient even if Jinyoung already knows - and meets Jinyoung's eyes through the mirror. He's smiling, pleased and wicked and Jaebum's face gets a bit redder, tugging his lip between his teeth. “Are you ready?” He repeats, eyebrows quirking up. Thighs trembling from holding himself up, Jaebum shivers and nods, mumbling another please, insides twisting into knots to watch himself ask for Jinyoung's cock like this. Cheeks pink, Jinyoung gulps subtly - at least he's also feeling it - and pulls his hips down; Jaebum moans when he enters, eyelids fluttering and nails digging into Jinyoung's still clothed thighs. It's a bit of a stretch but the slight burn feels good and he easily bottoms out with a squelch of lube, Jinyoung's hips lifting to meet his then pulling him down to settle back to the mattress. “Fuck, Jaebum-" Jinyoung gasps, both hands gripping his waist and squeezing before sliding to his hips with a rustle of skirts- “you okay?” His voice is a little softer and Jaebum opens eyes he doesn't remember closing to stare blearily at him through the mirror. He doesn't answer verbally, instead watching as he lifts himself up a few inches and drops back down with his lip between his teeth, warmth pooling in his stomach; Jinyoung moans softly, head falling back and eyes hazily keeping contact with Jaebum's. Wanting to hear him make that noise again, Jaebum repeats his motion, fucking himself down again and again until Jinyoung starts bucking up into him, feet planted in front of him and hips rolling up. He's a vision in the mirror, head tipped back and plump pink lips parted on gasps and groans, eyes still locked on Jaebum's through the mirror, enraptured like he's even half as stunning. 

Thighs trembling, Jaebum tries to keep up with him but ends up almost collapsing onto his legs, barely grinding down into him as his fingers bite into Jaebum's hips to pull him down harder, guiding his grinds up and down until he's groaning with each rock down. Eventually he just can’t keep the pace, head hanging down as he shivers under Jinyoung’s hands, every shift inside him sending tingles through his whole body but thankfully Jinyoung takes pity on him.

“Hands and knees.” He murmurs, hand smoothing around to press flat to the small of Jaebum's back; thighs shaking with effort, Jaebum pushes himself up and off, collapsing onto his front with his face buried and hands clenched in the sheets and his ass high in the air. Palms slide up his thighs again, squeezing where he's sensitive to see him twitch - Jinyoung really can be sadistic - before he's pulling Jaebum's briefs aside again and pushing back in smoothly; Jaebum mewls into the covers, rocking back into each leisurely grind of Jinyoung's hips with his mouth open and saliva wetting the fabric next to it.

He doesn't dare lift his head, not sure if he can handle anymore of seeing himself so fucked out and desperate but then it might not be up to him; Jinyoung's hand slides up his back to hook two fingers under the choker and tug reproachfully and he gasps, rough and wavering as lightheadedness washes over him. It lasts barely a second but it feels so weirdly good he can't help choking out a whine, wanton and needy. Pushing himself up on his hands, Jaebum lifts his head and stares blearily up at him, arms trembling and threatening to give out again and his cock straining in his pants; for a moment he can't figure out why Jinyoung freezes then leans over him to kiss his shoulder.

“Sorry hyung I didn't think, are you okay?” He asks anxiously, combing his fingers through his hair and leaning on his other hand. Jaebum swallows hard, almost falling back to his elbows with his head hanging between his shoulders.

“Yeah,” he gasps, shivering and clenching around Jinyoung, “yeah I'm- it was good.” Jinyoung's breath puffs against his shoulder.

“You want me to do it again?” He asks hesitantly. Jaebum nods, almost frantic, not really thinking about anything except getting that weird tingling feeling again. “Okay. Watch then, baby.” He tugs gently on Jaebum's hair, tilting his head up to meet his eyes in the mirror. Jaebum stares at him, not daring to look at himself but Jinyoung just has to pout and look disappointed before Jaebum caves.

Fuck he's so messy. Eyes glossy with unshed tears, saliva wet and shiny on his lips and down his chin, cheeks and ears and throat flushed bright red; Jinyoung fucks into him again and again and he watches himself moan, eyelids drooping and shoulders dipping lower to the bed as his arms shake. There's something almost shamefully arousing about it and he blushes brighter knowing that Jinyoung was right and he does like it, enough that seeing himself getting fucked like this has him leaking into his briefs and feeling like he could come without a hand on him.

He watches Jinyoung bite his lip on a groan and reach for the collar again, sharp anticipation making him whine pathetically but Jinyoung's fingers twitch and he doesn't touch it, just yanks him up higher by the shoulder so he's not on his arms and winds his other arm around his waist, settling him onto his knees to start fucking him again, unrelenting. Clawing at his arm, Jaebum moans again; just the idea of Jinyoung having control over everything, even when he breathes, pushing him closer to the edge without him actually having to do it.

“You're so gorgeous, Jaebummie, so good for me.” Jinyoung murmurs and Jaebum whimpers, eyes rolling back as the new angle has Jinyoung pounding into his prostate more often than not. The hand that was on his shoulder finds his throat again now, this time encircling and, light-headed with Jinyoung's gasp into his ear sounding a little tinny and far away, Jaebum jerks, mouth dropping open and then Jinyoung's hand drops to hold his shoulder barely two seconds later; he comes almost instantly, heat surging through him and he feels like he almost blacks out with how hard he does so, spurting wet and hot into his briefs with tremors wracking his whole body.

He crashes, muscles going limp and he would fall if not for Jinyoung's grip on him; he settles him back down onto his front then hauls his hips up, fucking him quickly to chase his own release. It hurts a bit, oversensitive after such an orgasm, but it's a good hurt and he wants Jinyoung to come too so he takes it and clenches tight around him, though the tears built up in his eyes finally spill over, tiny involuntary whimpers punched out of him with each thrust and groaning louder when he nudges his overworked prostate, a few more weak dribbles of cum leaking into his briefs. Jinyoung doesn't take long though, pushing in fully and gasping as he finishes, heat spilling deep into Jaebum's ass; Jaebum whines softly, once again dimly wondering if it's weird to like having Jinyoung come inside him as much as he does but also once again putting it aside in favour of shuddering and groaning when he pulls out. A last spurt of cum dribbling over his hole, he buries his face in the duvet, trying to wipe his eyes and stop crying. It doesn't work.

“Hyung, you okay?” Jinyoung whispers, gently rubbing his shoulder and lying down next to him, trying to push him onto his side. Eyes screwed shut, Jaebum lets him, wanting comfort more than to preserve his dignity right now. “Hyung,” Jinyoung coos softly, petting his hair; Jaebum sniffles, turning blindly towards his hand, “hyung it's okay, don't cry.” Barking a wet laugh, Jaebum grabs for him and pulls him closer, burying his face in his chest and wrapping both arms around his waist. Chuckling too, Jinyoung hugs him, pressing his lips to the top of his head and stroking up and down his back until his breathing has evened out and he can speak rather than just sob.

“Saying don’t cry isn’t very helpful.” Jaebum snips weakly. Jinyoung snorts and kisses his head again.

“I know, I'm sorry,” he murmurs, combing gentle fingers through Jaebum’s slightly sweaty hair, “I didn't know what else to say, I just- panicked.” He sounds a little embarrassed. Sniffling, Jaebum nods, absolutely not using it as an excuse to wipe his eyes on the shirt Jinyoung’s still wearing. Thinking of clothes-

“Get me out of this thing please?” Jaebum mumbles, wriggling to rustle his many skirts. Breath rustles his hair as Jinyoung laughs softly but he nods, shifting Jaebum away from him and cupping his face to smile at him.

“Was that all okay?” He asks softly once he's pecked his lips, sitting up and pulling Jaebum with him. Grimacing at the cum now trickling out of his ass, Jaebum nods, swaying slightly when Jinyoung lets go of him to shuffle behind him, breathing a sigh of relief when the sash is untied and he feels the zipper get pulled down. “I didn't know you liked- you know.” He touches the choker. Jaebum hums, chin dipping to his chest; he's so tired now.

“I didn't either.” He mumbles; Jinyoung chuckles and pushes the dress down, helping him clumsily get his arms out of the sleeves then flop onto his side to pull the skirt the rest of the way off. The choker, the stockings and his pants follow, then Jinyoung vanishes briefly to return with a wet flannel and clean him up; Jaebum barely notices, already halfway asleep.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whispers, stroking his hair; Jaebum grunts vaguely to show he's mostly listening, “I’m going to clean up and get changed, then I'll join you, okay?” Jaebum nods and is asleep pretty much as soon as Jinyoung stops touching him.

 

When he next wakes up it's morning and Jinyoung's determinedly hugging him to his chest. Blinking sluggishly, he snuggles closer, breathing in the scents of his lemon shower gel and the lilac washing powder clinging to his t-shirt. He sighs, eyes slipping closed again; he's achy but pleasantly so, completely relaxed and a lot calmer than when he'd arrived home yesterday.

Jinyoung snuffles and his arms tighten, a sigh ruffling Jaebum's hair. Smiling, Jaebum presses a kiss to Jinyoung's collarbone, chuckling softly at his pleased rumble and nuzzling closer when he squirms.

“Hyung,” he rasps, hoarse from sleep, “you're tickling me.” Jaebum snorts and nuzzles him again, deliberately tickling his neck to make him giggle and swat at his back. “Stop!” He whines, wriggling away and down so he can grab Jaebum's face and keep him still, grinning wide enough that all his eye wrinkles are on display. “Morning.” He murmurs fondly. Jaebum scrunches his nose and pulls on one of his wrists, leaning forwards to kiss him; he sighs, smiling into it and carding his fingers through Jaebum's hair.

“Morning baby.” He mumbles against his lips, pulling him closer and pushing his face into his neck. If he could purr he would as Jinyoung chuckles and keeps stroking his hair, fingers tangling in it and tugging gently every so often to work out any stubborn knots.

“How are you feeling?” Jaebum considers the question slowly, already getting tugged back to sleep.

“Sore and tired but I’m good.” Apparently reassured, Jinyoung hums and slides his hand lower, gently squeezing the nape of Jaebum’s neck and rubbing his shoulders in something of a rudimental massage but it’s really nice and relaxing. Nose squashed against Jinyoung’s neck, Jaebum sighs and lets his eyes droop closed.

“Can I ask you something?” Is murmured into his hair. Jaebum would normally say that he just did but here he just grunts a yes, too sleepy to bother being a smartass. “The whole thing with- when I pulled on the choker. Do you want to do that again?” Thing with the- oh. Jaebum sighs and feels his face warm slightly but he nods with a slight shrug.

“Yeah. It was- I don’t know. It's not like- an everyday thing. But I liked it. Was it okay for you?” Awkward yes, but much less so than he has been in the past since honestly, Jinyoung's seen him at his absolute worst and is still here, there's probably nothing he needs to be embarrassed about in front of him anymore.

“Um.” Jinyoung pauses and Jaebum goes rigid, feeling horribly guilty at the idea that it wasn’t but then Jinyoung whines pathetically and buries his face in Jaebum’s hair. “I liked it too. A lot.” Jaebum breathes out and pokes Jinyoung in the side reproachfully.

“Don’t scare me like that.” He grumbles; Jinyoung snorts softly and kisses his head.

“Sorry, baby-” Jaebum pokes him again and he giggles- “I mean hyung, of course.” Hmm. Jaebum forgives him when he starts stroking his back again. “But honestly, I did like it. More than I thought I would. But I didn't- actually do it again.” He admits sheepishly. Jaebum snorts softly - looking back on what happened he knows that's true, he was just caught up in the idea of it that he thought there was more pressure than just Jinyoung's hand resting on his neck.

“I know. It's fine.” He murmurs. Jinyoung breathes a laugh and relaxes again.

“I just thought we should probably look it up before trying it, it can’t be very safe.” Jaebum hums a vague agreement, sleep washing over him as he relaxes back into Jinyoung’s arms. This is a conversation for later, when he's more awake. “Hyung,” Jinyoung whines, drawn out and adorable; Jaebum ignores him, “come on, I need to get up.  _ We  _ need to get up.” It's a Sunday so no, they don't. Jinyoung wriggles but Jaebum won't let go, groaning wordlessly into his neck. “At least let me get up, I'll make some breakfast and you can sleep a bit longer.” He sighs exasperatedly when Jaebum shakes his head stubbornly.

“Stay with me. Can't sleep well without you.” He mumbles petulantly; it's true, he sleeps terribly whenever Jinyoung's out of town or something. Jinyoung goes very still for a few seconds, long enough for Jaebum to sigh and wriggle back enough to frown blearily at him; he's blushing but fighting down a broad smile and he bundles Jaebum back to his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Okay. But just for a few minutes.” He cautions when Jaebum hums happily and shuts his eyes. Sure. A few minutes. Jaebum will believe that when it happens.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to kinkshame adslkdf uhhh yeah tell me what u thought down below or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jbibbles) and like, I've been considering doing a series of pwps bc I enjoy writing smut/kink exploration so like if u have suggestions or ideas u can tell me?? I can't guarantee i'll write them but i'll consider it?? up to u guys lol <3 thanks for reading


End file.
